10 dates for Chloe and Bruce
by vodooman
Summary: 10 short drabbles... revolving about dates... made with the prompts of the 10 dates community on live journal...pairing: of course chloe and bruce batman tdk , AU implied, with some justice league involvement and Gabe papa-bear Sullivan. R
1. feeling cheated

_I've joined another comm on live journal… this one is called 10 dates… so since I really haven't had that much chruce, I decided to make a chruce pairing out of this… _

_Please note that I only write fanfiction. I don't own the characters or Batman(tdk) or Smallville._

**Title: Feeling cheated, for 10_dates**  
**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent**  
**Fandom: Smallville, Batman the dark knight**  
**Pairing: Chloe/Bruce**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Summary: **The first date she ever had with Bruce Wayne was horrible.

**Set and prompt number: set 1, #1: first.**  
**Warnings: none… **

#1

The first date she ever had with Bruce Wayne was horrible. Horribly perfect. It wasn't so much that she wanted a bad date or anything. It was just that the feeling of being cheated surfaced as soon as she got home. A blind date, especially one that was arranged through her boss and friend, Lucius Fox, was supposed to go bad.

_Because after it goes bad, the guy apologizes and then tries to make it up to you_, she argued with herself. So, when everything had gone perfect, her first and foremost fear was that he wouldn't phone her… or see her again… or anything else.

Of course Chloe Sullivan, also known to her Justice League friends and colleagues as watchtower, played it cool. And no one would have noticed or suspected that she had been a total nervous wreck for exactly two days, three hours and five minutes. Because he hadn't called. And she had a slight crush over him. Very little though…

Yes, it had taken him two days, three hours and five minutes to call her, make the required smalltalk first before he ask her out for a second date… and then after the next, and the next…


	2. strange behaviour

**Title: Strange behaviour?, for 10_dates**  
**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent**  
**Fandom: Smallville, Batman the dark knight**  
**Pairing: Chloe/Bruce**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Summary: **He had always been accustomed to give the women he was dating little gifts when they met.

**Set and prompt number: set 1, #2: gifts.**  
**Warnings: none… **

#2

He had always been accustomed to give the women he was dating little gifts when they met. It wasn't really something a man of his status questioned. After all he had enough money. And he had always seen his father on multiple times give little gifts to his mother.

So it had at first confused him, why Chloe would suddenly get all offensive when he showed up to their second date with a little shiny surprise. She had scolded him, narrowed her eyes and then told him in a very cold voice that she didn't want it.

Not knowing what it was that had offended her, he had simply tucked it to her not wanting accessory or jewellery as presents. Well, he guessed that that would be fine with him, yet he did make a note to himself that he would ask her friend (and his business rival) Oliver Queen the next time he saw him why it was that his current lady was so rebuffed against gifts from him…


	3. why you should never

**Title: Why you should never trust someone you went to school with**  
**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent**  
**Fandom: Smallville, Batman the dark knight**  
**Pairing: Chloe/Bruce**  
**Rating: G**  
**Summary: **He never believed that a date could get absolutely horribly wrong as it did on their third date.  
**Set and prompt number: prompt table, #3: school**  
**Warnings: none…**

#3

He never believed that a date could get absolutely horribly wrong as it did on their third date. But he guessed that there was a first for every thing… _Shit!_

Of course Bruce had called Oliver up after his second date with her, to question him why it was that Chloe was so rebuffed against little material presents, only to find out it had something to do with a certain evil billionaire, who had been also attending the same boarding school as him at one time or other, trying to corrupt her innocent friend with money and presents and almost succeeding in it.

Oliver, having matured over the years, and not being the selfish spoilt brat he remembered from the same boarding school, had attempted to 'guide him to the heart of his best friend Chloe Sullivan'. Only it turned out exactly the opposite of what Oliver claimed to want for him.

Bruce wanted to show her a different side to him, show her that he was also only human. A normal average man. And he had listened to Oliver 'friendly' advice of how he should take her out for a pizza in a normal average restaurant around her buildings corner.

He should have known that Queen's 'friendly' suggestion was only a deviously disguised ploy to separate them. Because the nice and normal restaurant around her buildings corner turned out to be insect and rat- infested. The waiter, if you could call him that, had no manners and wore dirty clothes, on which the toping of the last pizza could still be seen, and the glass that they had been served the whine out of looked cloudy, and absolutely disgusting.

The only good thing that came out of this horribly messed up date, was the knowledge that she had taken it with humour, and told him that she'd pick the restaurant next time.


	4. the dad talk

**Title: The dad talk!**  
**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent**  
**Fandom: Smallville, Batman the dark knight**  
**Pairing: Chloe/Bruce**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Summary: **She promised herself that it would be the last time she'd take him to see her father before they go out for a nice dinner somewhere fancy. Absolutely the last time!  
**Set and prompt number: 10 prompt set, #10: sex.**  
**Warnings: none… but this might be a tiny little bit more crack-y than usual…**

#10

She promised herself that it would be the last time she'd take him to see her father before they go out for a nice dinner somewhere fancy. Absolutely the last time!

Here they were, all fancy dressed up, she in a new, blue, long yet sleeveless dress, and him in a tux that screamed 'sexy' from five miles away, and they had nothing better to do than sit on her fathers old yet comfortable couch and listen to her father give the 'dad talk' to Bruce.

What was probably worse was that he was doing it in front of her. To her embarrassment, he was doing it intentionally because he hadn't approved of her not inviting Jimmy over for such a 'dad talk' and instead marrying him without his blessing.

Yes, she could still hear the much hated arguments and fights that had ensured after her soon after divorce from Jimmy. _'See what happens when you don't get the blessing of your old man!'_ he had said to her in the climax of the heated argument. Of course now, after making up again with her father, and finally having won back his trust she could relive his anger, disappointment and sadness for her. She hadn't understood it back then, but she did now… But did he have to over do it so much? Thought Chloe as her father ranted on about something or other…

When her father came to the 'sex talk' Chloe had just jumped up, gripped Bruce by the arm and yanked him out of her fathers apartment without so much as saying goodbye. No, she decided never again would she bring him over for such a thing when they wanted to go out afterwards. Come to think of it, Chloe mussed darkly as she was still dragging Bruce through the staircase with her, she would send over Bruce alone to her father. They could then resume their talk.

She hadn't noticed her little evil chuckle that had escaped her, or that Bruce was willingly going with her, yet narrowing his eyes at her and wondering what it was that was going through her little devious mind.


	5. Their first real fight

**Title: The first real fight**  
**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent**  
**Fandom: Smallville/Batman the dark knight**  
**Pairing: Chloe/Bruce**  
**Rating: G**  
**Summary: Right, so their first real fight could have been avoided easily enough…**  
**Set and prompt number: 10 prompts set, #5: movie theatre.**  
**Warnings: hmmm… none…?!**

#5

She should have known better. Really. But she had been so blissfully happy, and that made her ignorant for the finer details. So, this argument that they had was really all her fault.

She huffed, but he could have at least opened up to her. Explained to her why it really was that he didn't want to take her out to a movie theatre. Rolling her eyes, and sniffing loudly and dramatically, she made her way to the main entrance of Wayne Manor.

After her argument with him, or better to say, their first real fight over a silly thing, he had just taken off and left her alone in the library of his home. It had been Alfred who had found her and comforted her, explained to her why it was that Bruce had this phobia of movie theatres.

Ok, so she really should have been more reasonable… and now she just felt guilty, guilty and horrible. She was exiting the manor, descending the steps when her cousin Lois called her on her cell-phone, wanting to know how her first 'kind-of-informal' dinner at his place had turned out…

"Just peachy…" said Chloe sarcastically while she talked to her cousin in detail what their first real fight had been about, and how awful she was feeling at the moment, and what was said by who in much acribic detail. She just hoped that things would cool off between them soon, so that the next time they met, she could apologize to him.


	6. Every woman's nightmare

**Every woman's nightmare**

**Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent****  
****Fandom: Smallville/Batman the dark knight****  
****Pairing: Chloe/Bruce****  
****Rating: G****  
****Summary: **She kept on brooding while staring at her empty plate. Bruce hadn't come;**  
****Set and prompt number: 10 prompts set, #7: Dissapointment.****  
****Warnings: hmmm… none…?!**

It was supposed to be their coming out, he had said. That this restaurant was the only place he would never be seen with a woman there, because it was special for him. That this was the final step, and that after that everyone would know that she belonged to him, and he to her.

She kept on brooding while staring at her empty plate. Bruce hadn't come; instead she was sitting alone on his especially reserved table. All around her, people were staring at her and whispering. She knew they were gossiping that the poor woman was sitting alone on the table, dressed very pretty, and with no one to show it to.

_Great, what a humiliation…_thought she, as she downed another gulp from her wine.

She opened her purse and took her cell phone out, flipping it open she stared at the time and noticed a message. To her disappointment, the message was from Lois and read "Go, get him tiger!"

She had told Lois all about this date, and the significance it would be having on their relationship. Lois had suggested making sure she should wear something from Victoria secret, and to try seduce him while he was taking her home. _Well, if only she knew!_ Thought Chloe as she flipped her cell phone closed, and kept it at her table.

She decided to give him another five minutes. If he wasn't there by then, then she would have waited a total of three hours for nothing.

She sniffed while setting back another empty glass of wine. The waiter attending her was about to pour her another glass when her cell phone vibrated and blinked a discreet yellow light.

She quickly held her hand over the wine glass. The waiter stepped back and understood that she didn't want anymore refills. She stood up and looked at the waiter, and said "Send the bill to Bruce Wayne!" The waiter blinked at first and then nodded in understanding "Yes ma'am".

Upon exiting the restaurant, Chloe went to the nearest dark side-alley and took out her 'special other phone'. Her second phone was one given to her by Oliver; it had a secure line, and was designed for League work. She looked around making sure she was alone before picking it up and speaking evenly into it "Watchtower here".

From the other side of the line, she could hear Victor's voice. "Watchtower, we got a situation here!" She heard shuffling before he continued "How fast can you get to your station? We need you behind the screen to monitor the activity; I need to go in there myself this time!"

"I'll be there in the next ten minutes" she said, and knew that time would be of importance now.

"Good" said Victor. She heard silence for a moment and was about to close the line when he continued "Hope we didn't interrupt your date!"

"Don't worry about it! He didn't show up…" she said disappointed over the whole evening. She closed the line then, took a deep breath and made her way to the 'WT-02 station', she needed to do a job. No reason to think about her sad love life now…


	7. Puppydog eyes, her weakness

**Puppy-dog-eyes, her weakness**  
Author: vodooman  
Fandom: Smallville, Batman the dark knight

Genre: humour, crossover, prompted  
Pairing: Chloe/Bruce, Bart  
Rating: G

Set and prompt number: 10 prompt set, #6: phone.  
Warnings: none…

::

She got flowers this morning. She didn't read the card to know who they were from, didn't have to... Instead she threw them away as soon as she got them. The box of chocolate that came with it, she opened and took one praline out to taste.

It was very good; but not good enough to sooth her, or the fact that he never showed up to their date.

Not wanting to waste the chocolate and yet at the same time, not really wanting to accept his 'peace offer', she called Bart over his phone and in an instant; her friend was there, munching on the worlds most expensive chocolate.

Ten minutes after getting _his_ 'peace offering' the man himself came. He was wearing his smart suit, and had the most handsome smirk on his face. He leaned against her office door, and waited for her to take notice of him. Of course she ignored him, until Bart came up to him; chocolate box in his hands, munching on the last bits of pralines.

"Dude, you're so not forgiven!" answered the younger man, passing him and pushing him while exiting her office. "Bye Chlo! Call me again, in case you get eatable things you don't want!" chuckled Bart as he licked some chocolate from his fingers. "Hm, really good stuff!" he said more to himself then to the other man.

"Well, I gather from that, that you're still angry."

"Hmpf" was all that escaped her, without sounding like a hysterical mental problem. She busied herself with paper work that Lucius wanted to be done, all the time thinking how she'd love to just strangle Bruce.

"You know I am terribly sorry about yesterday..." he starts when she doesn't turn around, nor reply to his comments. "But there was something that came up... and it couldn't wait."

Now she turned around, all angry and temper clearly written in her face. She goes to her desk and picks up the receiver of her phone. "This is called a phone. It's pretty handy you know? People use it to communicate with each other... for example when you can't... hmm let's say" and here she rolled her eyes, and feigned concentration, "make a date? ..."

Through out her rant, Bruce just watches her, and his smirk grows. By the end, he is standing in front of her, and puts his hands on her desk. He notices her flushed cheeks and the way she clutches the receiver in her hands.

"You're right... I should have at least called to cancel... but I really was hoping to make it. But by the time that I realised that I wouldn't, I was all ... tied up."

She hears humour in his voice, and wonders why she is already soothed by his excuse and him actually coming here... Maybe she has a thing for powerful men grovelling in front of her for forgiveness.

"Whatever..." she says and turns around again, to try and ignore him. But they both can hear the lack of anger already.

She can hear him walk towards her, and moments later he stands behind her, and frees her of the paperwork in her hands. "I was thinking that I really need to make it up to you..." he says.

She looks at him for a long time, and tries to find deception behind his words. She thinks of all the reasons she shouldn't take his offer... and of the horrible humiliation of yesterday. "Bruce..." she starts to say, wants to tell him off, but can't really.

"Chloe, I really am sorry. I will try for it never to happen again, but I can't guarantee it." He says, and his hands tighten on hers. She sees the earnestly in his face, and sighs. She always was weak when it came to men using the lost-puppy-dog-eyes on her.

"Alright... fine!" she says, already giving up on her angry front, or any resolution to turn him down and make him suffer.

"Great," he says, while pulling her with him out of the doors, in direction of the elevators. She rolls her eyes at him, while not really putting up a fight or a resistance. "How does Italian sound like?" he asks as they both enter the elevator. And with that, it closes.

Five minutes later, Bart walks into her office. "Hey Chlo, do you have..." he stops when he suddenly notices that she isn't in her office anymore.

"Where...?" he wonders out loud, but then walks to the window and looks out to the ground. That's when he sees Chloe and Bruce walking hand in hand out of the building. His eyes narrow and he growls. "The guys are so not gonna like this!"


End file.
